My Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Dimension
by Faemiriya
Summary: When seven girls get seperated in the worlds of both Pokemon and My Little Pony they meet both friends and enimies. What happens when they finnaly relise whats at stake?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Faemiriya and this is my first fanfiction about Pokemon Mystery Dugeon so I hope you like it. I also named alot of differnt charaters edited the story of Pokemon Mystery dugeon Sky a little bit and added me yeah. So I hope you like it.

P.S. I do not own Pokemon or My Little Pony

* * *

One Day seven girls were walking to the park. On the way they saw eight cows, ten horses, and about one-hundred and one dalmatians where they came from I have no idea. Soon they arrived at the park to see that their where about sixty people there playing football. It was strange because forty were on one team and twenty on the other not worrying that they were out numbered. So the seven girls decided to go to Faemiriya and Faejade's house thinking(what a waste of time). So when they got back to the house they had diner and went to sleep. That night they heard a noise and what sounded like a storm not caring they went back to sleep.

The next day Faemiriya woke up on a beach and look around. "Where am I," Faemiriya said before getting up she looked around and noticed something in the sand. Faemiriya tugged on what looked like a twig.

"OWOWOW" the twig said as a turtwig pops out of the sand. "What did you do that for?" the turtwig asked.

"Uh... are you a... TURTWIG?" Faemiriya asked shocked to see a actual turtwig.

"No I am not a turtwig I'm a human you... you... Charmander!" the turtwig said with a look of anger on its face.

"I'm no Charmander I'm a human and my names Faemiriya... Turtwig!" Faemiriya said now realizing who the turtwig was.

"Oh sorry sis I thought I was crazy." said Faejade now feeling relieved that the Charmander was her sister.

"You still are crazy, Hmm. Wheres Alexandra, Maddie, Katelyn, Lidia, and Janessa?" Faemiriya asked unsure what to do next.

"I don't know, but maybe they do." Faejade said pointing to a Minum and a Dieno.

"Hey Ry who are those pokemon over there?" asked the Dieno to the Ry aka Minum.

"Um Shadow, that's a Charmander and a Turtwig." said Ry to Shadow aka Dieno.

"Well lets go say hello Ry!" Shadow said, happily dragging Ry.

Faemiriya and Faejade looked at each other and walked over to Shadow and Ry and said hello. They said hello back. As they chatted they decided to tell Shadow and Ry that they were humans.

"WHAT YOUR HUMANS?" Ry and Shadow said obviously shocked at what they just heard. "But you look like normal pokemon to me it makes no sense." Ry said confused.

"We know and we think our friends may be here two. We don't know" Faemiriya said looking down.

"Well I guess we could help you ." Shadow said cheerfully not caring what he was getting himself into.

"Yeah for we will help you!" said Ry right after.

"How?" asked Faemiriya and Faejade.

"Because we are going to become a rescue team. A rescue team is a team that does missions to save pokemon and stop bad pokemon. But we haven't gone and made ours yet sadly. We'll I'm way to timid you see and Shadow is to hyper active. I try to do it but I get scared and Shadow ends up having to chase me." Ry said sadly.

"Well how about we go with you and make a rescue team. See here we have no where to go and we do not have good knowledge of the area. So what do you think?" Faemiriya asked.

Faejade was thinking that this was a great idea.

"Hmm." Ry started before Shadow came in with "Yes" thus starting the rescue team.

They walked up to the Wigglytuff Guild and saw a it was the shape of a Wigglytuff. They also noticed something that looked similar to a crate.

"Ok, when we first tried to join the guild we had to stand on this thing." Ry said pointing to the crate.

"Ok." Faemiriya and Faejade said before Faemiriya walked on the crate. "Pokemon Detected. Pokemon Detected. Who's Foot Print. Who's Foot Print. The Foot Print is uh Charmander's. The Foot Print Is Charmander's Ah Ha." the crate said.

After all the pokemon did and having to force Ry to stand still and be patient they were let in.

"Wow this is so cool!" Ry said his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Hello. I'm Chatot the Guild Masters assistant. Now I'm afraid we have no time for autographs or questions. So I'm going to have to ask you to please leave the premise." Chatot said.

"Wait we aren't here for that we are here to join the guild." Shadow said.

Chatot was beginning to mumble about the training and that it may be to strict for kids.

"Um is the training here really that strict?" Ry asked looking a little worried.

When Ry asked the question Chatot came out of thought "Oh no its not strict at all its just we've never trained kids before now follow me!" Chatot happily before going "Rescue Teams are fun follow me!"

So they followed Chatot to the Guild Master's room. "Hey Guild Master its me Chatot and I brought four new recruits." Chatot said.

"Oh you brought me some new friends! So you are here to make a rescue team yes?" the Guild Master asked.

"Yes!" said Shadow very eager to continue. "Ok so whats your team going to be called?" the Guild Master asked.

"How about Team Dimension?" Faemiriya asked her fellow team mates. They liked the name so they went with team Dimension.

"Ok team Dimension it is. YOOM-TAH! Your team is now team Dimension." the Guild Master said before Chatot took them to their room.

"Here is where you four will be staying here in the Guild. Now make sure you don't stay up to late because your going to need to get up bright and early tomorrow." Chatot said before leaving.

"Well we should...yawn go to...yawn asleep." Shadow said tiredly. Shadow walked over to his bed. The bed looked like it was made of hay, either that or dead grass. "Night everyone." Shadow said falling asleep. The other three said their good nights and went to bed also.

"WAKE UP ITS MORNING! I AM NOT GOING GET IN TROUBLE BECAUSE OF YOU LOT! SO WAKE UP!" yelled Loudred as he walked off.

"Uh... what a wake up call. Wait what did he mean by I am not getting in trouble because of you... oh wait a minute we joined the Guild and that means that we... TOTALLY OVERSLEAPED!" yelled Shadow dragging the

crew out of the room to where the Guild members meet for announcements and stuff.

"YOUR LATE!" Loudred yelled anger piercing his loudness.

"My goodness you don't have to be so loud Loudred." Chatot said clearly annoyed. Then the Guild master came and did the announcements witch was

actually him sleeping with his eyes open so Chatot did the announcements.

After announcements the Guild split up and the four was wondering what to do.

"Ah you four let me show you what to do." Chatot said. "Missions are fun follow me." Chatot said in a poetic voice as the four followed him up stairs to a room with two boards on the walls. "Now we're going to the left wall." Chatot exclaimed leading them to the left wall. Chatot looked at the wall and founds the mission he thought would be best for a beginners team. He sadly found none so he decided to have some fun. He grabbed a shopping list from the board he put on there the other day and went hmmm this is a good one.

"Uh. Chatot did you find one?" Ry asked curiously.

"Yes. Yes. You have to go get some perfect apples." Chatot said happily hoping they don't find out that their going shopping for apples and only getting 1 pok.

"Well were do we find perfect apples?" Faemiriya asked.

"You find them here. At Sweat Apple Acres." Chatot said pointing to it one the map.

"Um. Chatot what type of place is this?" asked Faejade suspiciously.

"Well that's Pony Ville!" Chatot said poetically.

"Um isn't that My Little Pony. This is Pokemon you know POKEMON." Faemiriya said hopping Chatot will understand.

"Yeah I know now go!" Chatot said shoving them out.

"Well looks like we're going to Pony Ville." Said Shadow as the gang headed on.

* * *

Well thats all that I have done so far. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Faemiriya back and got number two of my Mystery Dungeon so in joy!

I don't own Pokemon nor My Little Pony

* * *

"Ok, so Shadow do you have any Idea where we're going?" Faemiriya asked looking lost.

"To tell the truth I think we are almost out of the Ever Free Forest." Shadow said looking at his map. "If this map is right up ahead should be the exit." exclaimed Shadow looking away from his map to see he was right a rainbow colored world was what they saw now.

"Well at least we got here safely. Remember when we wanted water and barely got away from a gang of Serviper with our lives in tack?" Faejade asked scolding poor Shadow.

"Its hard to forget with all of you reminding me." Shadow said really upset about it.

"Well whats done is done. Now we got some apples to get!" Faemiriya said enthusiastic.

As the team moved on a purple unicorn stopped them.

"Oh my gosh. Did you all come from Pokemon Town?" asked the purple unicorn.

"Um we came from the Guild there does that count?" asked Ry timidly.

"Oh so you must be the team Chatot sent to pick up the groceries. Oh by the

way my names Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

* * *

At the guild

"I just felt a miner disturbance as if someone told team Dimension that they went to pick up the groceries." Chatot said worried.

* * *

"Well my names Faemiriya and this is Faejade my sister, Shadow, and Ry." Faemiriya said.

"Well then let me take to Sweet Apple Acres then and introduce you to my friend Applejack." Twilight said leading the way.

When they got there they saw a orange horse with yellow hair. They also saw a Vulpix and Eevee.

"Why howdy there Twi what type of Pokemon or those?" Applejack asked.

"Oh this is a Charmander, Turtwig, Minum, and Dieno. There here to pick up the delivery of Perfect Apples. " Twilight said.

"Um hello there what are Pokemon like you two doing here?" asked Ry.

"To tell you the truth we aren't really Pokemon we are actually humans and we have no idea how we got here!" Said the Vulpix.

"Yeah my names Maddie and this is my sister Alexandra." said the Eevee aka Maddie.

"Hey my friends here are humans two and their names are Faemiriya and Faejade!" said Shadow hopping that these were two of their friends.

"Oh hey we were wondering if you all were in this crazy world to and now we know!" said Alexandra aka Vulpix.

"Well would you like to come back with us to the Guild and join our team to look for the of our friends and help Pokemon?" Faejade asked hopping they would say yes and sure enough they did.

So they got the Perfect Apples and were heading back towards the Ever Free Forest. On the way they answered a lot of questions that Twilight had for them along the way. Once they got to the Ever Free Forest they said good-bye to Twilight. "Ok. Bye! Twilight said cheerfully.

A little time past before they got back to the Guild. "Welcome back! I see you accomplished the mission!" Chatot said happily. "Oh did you get new members?" Chatot asked.

"Yes. Yes we did. We accomplished the mission, but why did you send us to do the shopping anyway you could have done it?" Faemiriya asked sternly.

"Well you see I uh I got nothing, but there was no missions you could have done so I decided to give you something!" Chatot came back.

"Right so wheres the stuff we get for the mission?" asked Shadow greedily.

"Oh yes here it is one pok!" Chatot said happily giving them the money and taking the Perfect Apples.

"Uh Chatot were expecting something more you know?" Ry asked a bit upset with what the team got.

"Yeah sorry but that's all I can pull out of my savings account for new recruits." Chatot said. "Now missions are fun follow me to diner!" Chatot added poetically.

The gang look at each other rolled their eyes and followed Chatot to diner.

After diner they went back to their room and went to bed.

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My names not important, but I'm here for the elements of harmony!"

"You can't have them."

"I can and I will."

"What no you can't be serious. You do know that you will have to put up a fight?"

"I know, but I am taking them whether or not you fight us."

"What there's more of you?"

"Tons more Celestia."

"I won't let you win!" Celestia said.

* * *

Oh whats this a cliffhanger I see and maybe the villian is revieled! This is geting good to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I decided to write some more and came up with this. The good thing is is that I at least wrote alot for it. Injoy!

I do not own Pokemon nor My Little Pony

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Loudred screeched and left without another word.

"Ohhh what's with him and waking us up like that?" asked Alexandra (I'll just call her Alex for short now) tiredly.

"I have no Idea now if we don't want to be in trouble for missing the daily routine we should go….NOW!" Faemiriya yelled and pushed everyone to the Guild meeting hall aka the main room.

"Ok we got a few announcements. Torrmarow we are going to Pony Ville. Then we'll rest there then head to Canterlot." Chatot said beginning to regret saying they'll rest at Pony Ville.

"Yes I get to see my friend!"

"Yay I can finally have that tea party with Diamond Tiara!"

More Guild members were talking about their pony friends.

"OK settle down. We will go there and you all can hang with your pony friends. We also need to get six certain pony's to come with us on the following day because they are needed at Canterlot to. Now go get ready we leave tomorrow…. That is all." Chatot finished and left the members to get ready.

"So let's go to the Poke Square and gather supplies." Shadow said.

"But we only have one Pok and it's not like we didn't survive going there and coming back." Faejade replied.

"Well what should we do to kill time?" asked Ry uncertain what to do next.

"Hmm. Hey I know let's ask Chatot why some of the pokemon here has pony friends." Maddie said.  
"That's a good Idea. Hey Chatot!" Faemiriya yelled for Chatot.

"Yes how can I help you?" Chatot asked.

"We would like to know why does some of the pokemon here have pony friends?" Faemiriya asked.

"Well you know what when we first found Equastia some of the pokemon in the Guild were drawn to some. They found out that they were like bonded by a strange force of what the pony's called Friendship. So basically the pony's and the pokemon live in harmony. Know to answer your question it like this 'there's a pony for every pokemon'."Chatot said happily flapping away.

"Wow. So to pony's it must be there's a pokemon for every pony." Shadow said teasingly.

"Well I guess that's true because we are pokemon and they are pony's so we don't know all we can do is guess." Faemiriya said.

A few hours past before it was time for dinner the gang at and went to bed.

"So what do you all thinks going on?" asked Ry.

"I don't know but we should get some sleep." Said Alex drifting to sleep. The rest fell asleep soon after.

"WAKE UP!" Loudred yelled before leaving.

The gang got up and walked out to the main room.

"Ok so we are going to meet up at Pony Ville you got that?" Chatot asked and everyone nodded. "Good. We will meet up here at dusk so you can hang out with your friends till then you got that?" Chatot asked pointing to a spot on the map and everyone once again nodded. "Ok now let's go!" Chatot happily said and the gangs of teams moved out towards Pony Ville.

Once again it took the gang a few hours to get there but they made it. "Ok so now what to do?" asked Ry looking around.

"Hm Chatot said we could hang out with our pony friends as long as we meet at the place at dusk." Faemiriya said.

"Um we don't have any pony friends." Said Shadow.

"Maybe you don't but we do!" Said Alex.

"Oh yeah your friends with Applejack right?" Faejade asked.

"Well I'm actually friends with Rarity." Exclaimed Maddie.

"Well if you two know where to meet the group and when you can go hang out with them if you want." Faemiriya said.

Alex and Maddie nodded before walking off. "So now what?" asked Faejade.

"Oh wow are you pokemon?" asked a white unicorn with glasses.

"Yes we're pokemon." Said Faejade.

"Oh wow would you like to hang with me?" asked the unicorn to Faejade.

"Sure I'll hang with you by the way my names Faejade I'm a Turtwig." Faejade said back.

"Cool my names Pon-3." Said Pon-3.

As the group shortened a yellow Pegasus flew by and noticed the pokemon. Mainly one(Heres a hint Ry the Minum).

"Oh my gosh are you a pokemon. I mean I've seen some pokemon like you but didn't actually talk to one I've got so many questions. My names Fluttershy by the way whats your name?" Asked Fluttershy.

Since they knew she was talking to Ry the left him because they didn't want to fill out Fluttershy's questionnaire. As they continued on they saw a pink pony jumping up and down kinda like what Shadow does in his sleep. "Oh my gosh are you a pokemon and do you like parties?" The pony asked excitedly.

"Yes. Yes I am!" Shadow said and gave the look 'I'll see you later bye' look.

So Faemiriya walked of alone because her team mates decide hey lets go hang out with these pony's. As she walked on she saw a pegasus in the clouds just sleeping. The pegasus was blue with rainbow colored hair.

Faemiriya didn't care she just kept moving on till she got to the meeting place and saw that Chatot was there. "Hey Chatot!" Faemiriya said deciding to start a conversation with Chatot.

"Oh hey Faemiriya where's the rest of your team?" Chatot asked.

"They've been ponyfied." Replied Faemiriya.

"Eh tough luck I guess the Guild Masters of playing games with all different types of pony's. I kinda wish he'd stay with one though. But hey you can't have everything." Chatot said and added a just go and do something to spare time.

Faemiriya left heading for the library. Once she got to the library she looked for a book on 'Legendary Pokemon' once she found it she started to read it. She found out there were shadow pokemon. There was a Shadow Logia, Shadow Ho-oh, Shadow Celery, and a Shadow Lunch Box oh wait that's a Shadow Regigigas.

"Hey find what you were looking for?"

* * *

Well I know what your thinking wheres the Celestia cliffhanger? Well your going to have to find out next chapter. So I hope this leaves you hangeing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Faemiriya here and I know this is not going along with any pokemon Mystery Dungeon Storys so sorry about that but hey so far I think its turning out great so injoy!

I do not own Pokemon nor My Little Pony

* * *

Faemiriya turned around to find Twilight curiously looking at the book.

"A book on Legendary Pokemon. That's a very interesting book it talks about the evil Legendary's the ones where the shadows engulfed their souls and turned them evil." Twilight said looking at the book and turned the pages to show the shadows turning the legendary's into shadows of who they once were.

"Wow so they were good before the shadow's took over their souls." Faemiriya said interested.

"As far as the book says yes. Oh and there's a cure." Twilight started.

"What's the cure we may need it if the shadow's engulf a Legendary Pokemon again?" Faemiriya asked.

"Well the cures Friendship. The friendship between pokemon and pony. Let's see when Luna was Nightmare Moon friendship cured her so needless to say…. Friendship is the cure for almost anything!" Twilight said happily.

"Oh wow I never would have guessed that." Faemiriya said thinking whether or not she would have."

"Oh it looks like the suns going down." Twilight said.

"Oh my gosh. I gotta go bye thanks for the chat." Faemiriya got up and put the book away and ran out the door.

"Wow she's in a hurry." Twilight said.

Faemiriya ran till she got to the meeting spot in the nick of time. "Ah for a minute I thought you would be late." Chatot said to Faemiriya. "Ok we are camping here at the park now pick a grassy area or a tree or whatever it is you want to sleep on and go to sleep." Chatot said forgetting the part where they have diner.

"Ok. Chatot doesn't care if we have diner or not does he?" Ry asked.

"Apparently not Ry. It's a good thing Applejack gave me some apples!" Alex said happily handing out the apples.

After the gang ate they went to sleep.

The next day Loudred came over and blasted the gangs eardrums with a 'WAKE UP!' method.

"Uh morning. Oh today we are going to Canterlot." Maddie said.

The gang meet up with the group. "Ok remember when I said we would have six pony's coming with us?" Chatot asked and everyone nodded. "Well I guess I'll introduce you to the pony's that's tagging along with us. Well here's Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash." Chatot said as the pony's walked over to Chatot. "Ok we will be taking the train to Canterlot so ALL ABOARD!" Chatot yelled as everyone got on the train.

* * *

"Hey Faejade want to come sit here with me?" Pon-3 asked and Faejade hoped on the seat next to her.

* * *

"Oh my gosh so you are heading to Canterlot to Ry?" Fluttershy asked and Ry nodded. "Oh my where are my manners would you like to sit up here with me?" Ry nodded and hoped up next to Fluttershy and started playing 100-Questionaires.

* * *

"Oh darling would you please come over here and try on this CUTTTE outfit its simply just perfect for you?" Rarity asked Maddie and Maddie nodded and walked over.

* * *

"Hey Alexandra want to come chat with me?" Applejack asked and Alex nodded.

* * *

"Hey Shadow want to talk parties over here?" asked Pinkie Pie and in one second flat Shadow was over there plan eight different parties with Pinkie.

* * *

"Wow did my whole team literally ditch me to hang out with pony's?" Faemiriya asked herself. (her face looked something like this o.O)

"Hey are you doing anything?" Twilight asked curiously.

Faemiriya thought a moment and then said no.

"Well would you like to hang out with me until this train rides over?" Twilight asked and Faemiriya decide to say yes because its not she had anything else to do.

The train finally came to a halt and everyone came out. Chatot explained to everyone to be on their best behavior. As the continued on they saw the castle and it was hug I mean huge.

They walk inside and continued down the hall to the throne room where Celestia was. "Greetings." Celestia said. "Ah girls I need to tell you something." Celestia said.

"What is it Princess?" asked Twilight.

"The Elements of Harmony. Someone has taken them I tried to stop them but there were to many." Celestia said sadly.

"Do you know what they look like, who they were or something?" asked Chatot worried about the answer.

"Here I will show you all I know." Celestia said starting up here powers to show them what happened.

Flash Back

* * *

"I won't let you win." Celestia said.

"Oh but you already have." The mystery person said holding up a box with a claw (reviling that it was a bird creature) that contained the Elements of Harmony.

"No how did you get those?" Celestia asked obviously angered.

"Oh it was only a matter of team work my dear Celestia now if you excuse me I'll be taking my leave." The mystery bird said before unveiling its wings and flew off. In the moon light you could see that it was a shadow like bird with dark sparkles shimmering of the bird as it took the Elements away.

* * *

End Flash Back

"And that's what happened." Celestia said sadly.

"Well it wasn't a complete lost we at least know what we are looking for right?" the Guild Master asked and everyone nodded.

"Hmmmm. I wonder if that was a pokemon a Shadow Pokemon like in the stories." Chatot said thinking. "I mean the way it left the way it looked all to familiar." Chatot continued.

"Chatot if you got something to say. Say it." The Guild Master said.

"Ahhh I remember now. It looks familiar because it fly's by the Guild at night on Friday's. Its Shadow Ho-oh Guild Master I thought it looked familiar and it was!" Chatot said obviously pleased with himself.

"Well I'll tell my guards to be on the look out." Celestia said.

"No need for that I already now where it lives!" Chatot said. "He lives in Shadow valley!" Chatot said again pleased to know so much.

"Well then I guess should send the rescue teams out then." Celestia suggested. "Oh and Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash you all should go to." the six pony's nodded.

"Everyone prepare for the coming battle!" Celestia said.

"YEAH!" everyone said at once.

* * *

Ok sorry about all the lines and the short flash back if you like flash backs. Now I know I havn't done this yet but please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Faemiriya here and another chapter. So I'm thinking on makeing a Pokemon power ranger type thing not sure yet so if you like the idea tell me.

I do not own Pokemon, My Little Pony or Power rangers.

* * *

Team Dimension was walking around Canterlot not knowing what to do now because they only had one Pok. What can they buy with one Pok I have no idea.

"What should we do it's not like we are getting anywhere just doing nothing?" Ry stated.

"Hey Janessa look more Pokemon!" said a Kyrum pointing to the group.

"Wow Katelyn not like I didn't know that." The Zapdos aka Janessa said to Katelyn aka Kyrum.

"Well I still the pony's were better." Said the Skitty.

"I don't think everything's going to be perfect Lidia." Janessa stated.

"Aw but I wanted it to." Lidia aka Skitty cried.

"Hello Janessa it's me Faemiriya." Faemiriya told her friend.

"Oh hey what's been up. It's fun being pokemon because I can control the weather with the pegasi and it's been fun zapping innocent pony's!" Janessa said happily.

"Well me and Princess Luna are best friends!" Katelyn stated.

"Me and Rainbow Dash are good friends because we like to Zap people with thunder clouds!" Janessa said happily again this time flapping her wings to send sparks out in different directions.

"I'm friends with Princess Celestia!" Lidia happily declared.

As the friends talked some more it was getting to the point where they had to head back to the castle and talk about the battle plan.

* * *

At the Castle

"Ok so we are going to all head into Shadow valley. We are also going to need dare I say it our pony friends help." Chatot said and everyone nodded because they liked the idea of their pony friends coming along. "Ok so after we go over the plan you go and get your friends you got that?" and everyone nodded.

"I'll continue from here. We are going to enter through here and then make our way to the castle that's in the deepest part of the valley. Chatot told me that the path is dangerous so we have to be careful. Also we have to use friendship to make our way through. You see if your friendship is not strong enough the shadow's will consume you because lately they have been consuming anything and everything. So be careful that is all." Celestia finished.

When Celestia finished everyone went to get their pony friend well that is everyone except Faemiriya. Celestia, Luna, Katelyn and Lidia were talking about their plan because they too were joining the fight.

"Hey would you mind taking me through Shadow Valley Faemiriya?" Twilight asked.

"Sure I could take you considering we've been hanging out a lot to be considered friends why not. Not like I have a pony to go in with and apparently you don't have a pokemon." Faemiriya said totally forgetting that she was human.

"Wonder full! Well come on lets go get my friends and your friends!" Twilight said enthusiastically.

They then headed over to their group. "Hey where's Faejade?" asked Faemiriya looking around for her sister.

"Um she said she'll meet up with us at Shadow Castle. She and Pon-3 went to pick up some stuff so they were going to be awhile sorry." Replied Ry.

"Oh ok I guess they could meet up with us at Shadow Castle. As long as they get there safely. " Faemiriya said sadly.

"Aw cheer up. We got to look at the bright side you know, until we get to Shadow Valley at least! I heard Shadow Valleys a dark place and it makes you feel like something's watching you something dark and evil. Shadow said

The gang made their way to Shadow Valley and saw Chatot and the rest of the Guild along with their pony friends. "Ah glad you could make it. I already know that Faejades going to be late so don't worry about it!" said the Guild Master.

"Ok remember that your Friendship needs to be strong otherwise you will be lost to the shadows. Oh and also no giving up because this is for the sake of both Equestria and the land of the Pokemon. Now let us be off." Celestia said as she and her sister left into the shadows of Shadow Valley with their pokemon.

All the teams with their pony's moved forward too. As team Dimension moved on they felt the sudden shift of something watching them took over. They looked around and saw nothing so they continued on.

'Whoosh' they felt something whiz by them and they looked in front of them and saw a shadow bird-ish creature. "Hey that looks familiar from the book its… its…" Twilight almost finished.

"Its Shadow Lugia!" said Faemiriya now a bit scared a legendary perched in from of them looking as if thinking about something was it going to attack?

"….." Was all Shadow Lugia said before taking off.

"Whew were safe." Said Ry now relieved.

The gang continued to move forward until they saw a tablet. Strangely it was dimly lit so that you can read it. It said 'If you dare to move on you will be engulfed in a flame of shadows as the shadow Ho-oh lives on in eternal darkness'. What this meant they had no clue so they just ignored it and moved on.

They traveled deeper and found the Shadow Castle. The tried to push the doors open but no luck. Just then the Shadow Lugia whooshed down and opened the doors wait wasn't he an evil pokemon?

The group decided to leave it alone and go in the castle. Once inside they made their way to the throne room where shadow Ho-oh was. "Welcome to the Shadow Castle. I'm impressed that the tablet didn't scare you at all, but no matter you will be eliminated." Shadow Ho-oh said before some other shadow pokemon came in and sure enough it was Shadow Regigigas, Shadow Lugia, and Shadow Celery which was actually Celebi.

"Now shadow pokemon ATTACK!" shadow Ho-oh yelled and the war started. Shadow Lugia went up and so did Rainbow Dash and Janessa.

Janessa smiled before flying and releasing a massive thunder attack with fried shadow Lugia making him feint.

The next one up was shadow Regigigas and Applejack with Alex. "You messed with the wrong pony's!" Applejack said before kicking Regigigas in the face. (At least what I think his face is all the button type things) Then Alex came in with a Flamethrower to the face. (Poor poor Regigigas) That's what knocked him out.

Next up was shadow Celebi and Fluttershy with Ry went up too. Ry gave Celebi a Thunder shock while Fluttershy went and talked friendship to Celebi. For some reason that knocked Celebi out.

"What how is that possible?" shadow Ho-oh asked.

"Because we are friends!" the team said at once.

"Well lets see how you do against this!" Ho-oh said before unleashing a sacred fire to the group lucky they survived. "How did you survive. No matter I will destroy… wait who are you?" asked Ho-oh because someone has just decided to show up.

"Oh we are no one special." Said Faejade.

"What's that?" asked Ho-oh.

"Oh nothing much….. JUST MY BASS CANNON!" Pon-3 said before hitting a button that said MLP and a rainbow came out of her bass cannon disintegrating all the evil and shadows from the legendary pokemon.

"So awesome!" said Rainbow Dash impressed as the none evil shadow legendary's got up and thanked the team before leaving.

* * *

Back at Canterlot Castle

"You showed some impressive skills team Dimension and so did you Pon-3 I congratulate you on your success." Celestia said.

"Yes and to think I only sent you out to get Perfect Apples impressive indeed!" Chatot said clearly impressed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Asked Luna.

"We are going to save the rest of the legendary pokemon from evil!" replied Faemiriya.

"Good luck!" said Luna.

"With what they proved I don't think they need it." Said the Guild Master.

"Why's that?" asked Chatot.

"Because the battles are L.A.M.E!" replied the Guild Master.

* * *

I don't do good battle's do I? Oh well review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Faemiriya with another chapter.

I do not own Pokemon nor My Little Pony.

* * *

"Yawn." Faemiriya said tiredly and got off her bed as she went to wake Faejade, Ry, and Shadow. "Morning we got an exam today so I wanted us to get up really early." Faemiriya said.

"Uh. Why do we have to get up early?" asked Faejade yawning as she got out of her bed.

"Well we don't want Loudred to yell at us before the exam do we?" asked Faemiriya.

The teams eyes widened as they said 'nope we do not want our ears to ring'. "Good now let's go wait in the Guild hall." Said Faemiriya.

At the Guild Hall

"Ok so you all ready if so here's your assignment." Said Chatot giving the team a piece of paper.

"Ok let's see. We have to go to Lunar Cave?" asked Shadow.

"Yep. Here it is so go there and retrieve the Lunar Power Band." Said Chatot pointing to Lunar Cave.

"Alright team let's go!" Faemiriya said letting the embers on her tail flare up.

"Go where?" asked Pon-3.

"To Lunar Cave for our exam." Replied Faejade.

"Cool. Mind if I come?" asked Pon-3.

"Actually it may be best if you don't come." Said Faemiriya.

"Aw ok then see ya later Faejade." Said Pon-3 as she left.

"Ok sis why was she here?" asked Faemiriya.

"Oh that. I have no idea." Replied Faejade.

"Can we go?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. Yes we can. Let's GO!" Faemiriya shouted as the team headed for Lunar Cave.

* * *

At Lunar Caves Entrance

"Here we are." Said Ry.

"Yep our exam will start when we set paw or claw in there." Said Faemiriya.

"Ok then. Let's go inside!" Shadow said happily and ran inside the cave.

"QUICK BEFORE HE GETS HIMSELF LOST!" Ry yelled before running inside.

Faemiriya and Faejade shrugged before running in the cave to.

* * *

Somewhere in the cave

"Hey what's this?" asked Shadow as he ran into a room filled with stones.

"Why art thou awoken our slumber?" a mysterious voice asked.

"Huh? Who… who's there? I'm not afraid of you." Shadow said his voice shaky.

"HA! HA! HA! Ha!" laughed the voice as it started a hyper beam.

"SHADOW LOOK OUT!" Ry yelled as he ran over to Shadow knocking him out of the path of the incoming beam. "Careful you stumbled on a Lunatone camp. Which I've just stumbled on as well." Said Ry.

* * *

At where Faemiriya and Faejade were

"Hm. This says beware the Lunatone camp for it will mean great disaster for those who cross it. Take the map tour guide and be sure to look at where the Lunatone camp is so that you can avoid it." said Faemiriya proud that she took poke-language reading lessons from Ry.

"Ok here we are at the many caves be sure to take a map." Said the tour guide passing out the maps.

"Ok so it says to go this way and then.." Faemiriya didn't get to finish before a boom came from the Lunatone camp. "Uh-oh what type of crazy person is disturbing the camp?" asked Faemiriya before she and Faejade ran over to see what was going on.

"Hey Faemiriya look the crazy person is actually persons and their Shadow and Ry! HA!" laughed Faejade before using vine whip to pull them out of the room.

"Thank you Faejade we owe you one." Said Ry.

"What were you two thinking? There were like warning signs that say don't go in here and stay out if you know what's good for you." Faemiriya scolded.

"Shesh we don't have a torch on our tails like you do." Said Shadow.

"Shadow that was mean." Said Ry.

"Sorry." Said Shadow.

"It's ok. Let's go we have a map now." Said Faemiriya.

"Well then lead the way!" said Shadow cheerfully.

"Gladly. Let's see we go this way now this way that way. Hm around this corner. Across this shiny berries… Wait shiny berry?" asked Faemiriya looking at the shiny berry.

"Oh those can turn any pokemon shiny if they eat it. So why not you eat it." Said Ry as Faemiriya plopped the berry into her mouth.

"Hey now your golden!" teased Shadow.

"Really?" asked Faemiriya.

"No doubt about it your now shiny." Said Ry.

"Wow this is the happiest day of my life!" Faemiriya said happily.

"Can we go now Miss Shiny." Asked Faejade.

"Yes we can. Now we go this way. Down this hall of ancient pokemon. Into the Quicksand… AH!" yelled Faemiriya as she fell into the Quicksand. Everyone tried to help her but ended up falling in to.

"Great no we are going to drown in Quicksand." Said Ry.

"I don't think the author would get rid of us that quickly would you?" asked Shadow.

"No I don't think she wants to get rid of us." Said Faemiriya as they went though the Quicksand to a secret cave tunnel. "See." Said Faemiriya.

"Ok maybe your right maybe she's not getting rid of us… yet." Said Ry as the team moved forward.

* * *

Ok number one I had trouble coming up with this idea.

Number two is I didn't know what ponys to put in so I put only Pon-3 but more should apper next chapter.

Number three how did they discover my pressence?

So review and get you pokepony on.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Faemiriya here with chap seven. Not to long but has pony's.

I do not own Pokemon nor My Little Pony

* * *

"Hm… this tunnel seems to go on forever." Whined Shadow getting very impatient.

"Oh quit your whining." Said Faemiriya.

"Why?" Shadow said continuing his whining.

"Well because where here." Said Faemiriya leading the team to two gigantic bright ruby doors.

"Wow look at the size of that door." Said Ry.

"That doors so big that two Wailords could go in at the same time." Said Faejade.

"Well let's go in and start the exam because tonight's taco night at the guild." Said Shadow using dragon pulse to open the doors.

Inside the room was the Lunar pokemon Cresselia and a few other pokemon. Also in the room were some ponys. "Welcome. What brings you all to the depths of Lunar Cave?" asked Cresselia.

"We are here for the Lunar Power Band." Replied Faemiriya without hesitation.

"If you want the Lunar Power Band then you must fight us and prove you strength to process such an item." Said Cresselia as a Psyduck and a grey pegasus with yellow hair came up to(if you don't know it's Derpy). Faejade went up to fight the Psyduck.

"Vine whip!" Faejade yelled and whipped the Psyduck with her vine's.

"Psy." Said the Psyduck looking around as if saying where am I?

"Are you ok Psyduck?" asked the pony as her eyes went to different directions.

"Psy." Replied the Psyduck as it feinted from stupidity.

"Oh no Psy… I'm going now." Said the pony as she took the Psyduck and flew off.

"Ok. My turn." Said Ry rearing and ready to go. A white unicorn came up with a Braviary(The white unicorn's Shining Armor).

Braviary came at Ry with a aerial ace attack but Ry luckily dodged it. Ry used thunder and struck the Braviary in the air. The Braviary did however get back up and struck Ry with a quick attack followed but a wing attack. Ry managed to stand back up and do a thunderbolt which knocked out the Braviary.

"Oh no Braviary are you ok?" asked the unicorn and all he got in response was call the medic. The unicorn took Braviary put of the room and went to stand next to a pink alicorn.

"Ok my turn let's see if there's an advantage of being shiny." Said Faemiriya extremely determined to fight. The Cresselia smirked and floated forward.

"Let's see what you've got." Said Cresselia as she used future sight. Faemiriya used a flamethrougher. Cresselia easily dodged and then used smoke screen to make it hard for Faemiriya to land any hit's on her. Faemiriyas claw's started to glow black as she used shadow claw on Cresselia. Cresselia fell to the ground do to the strength of that shadow claw. All of a sudden a pink light shined from above it was the future sight. Cresselia smirked knowing how powerful her future sight is. Faemiriya braced herself as she the pink light engulfed her but no pain or damage.

"Huh why didn't that affect me?" asked Faemiriya as she looked at herself noticing that she was completely and utterly unharmed.

"You ok?" asked Faejade and Ry worried.

"Yeah it seems I took no damage." Said Faemiriya.

"Do you have that ability?" asked Cresselia now very interested in the shiny lizard dragon thing.

"What ability?" asked Faemiriya very confused.

"Dragon Rush." Cresselia said as she attacked Faemiriya. But Faemiriya didn't have a scratch on her.

"Hm… Come with me." Said Cresselia leading the team to a hall.

"What is all this about?" asked Faemiriya.

"This is about that ability you process." Replied Cresselia.

"What ability's that?" asked Faemiriya demanding an answer.

"The ability that only Shedinja is said to have. It's the…

* * *

I decided to cut it off because I want to see if people can tell me the ability. I know the ability already and I also know what's in the next chapter. You can also look up the ability on the internet. Review and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Faemiriya here and a new chapter. I know I haven't uploaded anything in months. For somereson I have this obsession with Roblox so yea. But I finally decided to post this chapter. There should be at least on story updated a day come summer break or whatever its called I forgot but who care. Anyway PokePenguin2459 was correct the ability is wondergaurd. I have a Charizard on the ds that I traded for and it has wondergaurd so that kinda gave me the idea for this story. Anyway without further inturruptions I do not own Pokemon nor MLP(MLP will not be in this chapt sorry :'( )

* * *

"Your ability's, wondergaurd." Cresselia said as she led the team down a hall. The hall was golden with carvens of ancient battles.

Faemiriya looked shocked. Was it true? Did she have wondergaurd? She shook her head. 'No course not. Don't be silly. How could I have a special ability like that? Cresselia's attacks probably were not working properly.' She thought to herself. But she then started thinking about the battle she and Cresselia had. But no matter how she thought or looked at the battle the attacks would have and should have knocked her out. "How could I have wondergaurd?" Faemiriya asked looking up.

"Well I don't really know how but you do. I think you may be the special Charmander who will turn into the Black Dragon of the Night." Cresselia said as she paused for a moment trying to remember which way she was supposed to go.

"The Black Dragon of the Night?" Ry said to himself as he put a paw to his chin and looked to the ceiling. "I think I heard about it, in my childhood." Ry announced as everyone but the confused Cresselia looked at him.

"Can you tell us Ry pleeaaasssseee?" asked Faejade as she went to adorability mode.

Ry looked at her and sweat dropped. "Okay, okay I will tell you all if you stop with the adorability Jade." Ry said as Faejade went from adorable to normal to happy.

"YAY!" Faejade yelled with happiness as she jumped up and down happily.

"Yeah… Ok so our story starts a long time ago…" Ry started.

And Now To Story Mode

* * *

The sky was pitch black. No stars in sight. Just oblivion. Sweat, sweat oblivion. The small kingdom of Infinity was hard to see cause of the darkness that surrounded it.

"When will the sun come up papa?" asked Pichu to her dad.

"Well the sun will come up when the Volcorona decides it's morning." Pikachu said to his daughter.

"Why can't it be morning now? I'm scared of the night." said Pichu as she curled up in her bed.

"Because I don't make the decisions around here. Good night." Pikachu said and then left Pichu.

'Why is there no lights in the sky to use as night light?' thought Pichu as she went to sleep.

In the morning Pichu saw everyone was gathered around something. "What's going on Papa?" asked Pichu as she tried to see what everyone was looking at.

"It's some sort of pokemon. Its best to stay back and let the king decide." Pikachu said as he continued to watch what was going on.

Pichu tried to hear what was going on but apparently she was too far away. Pichu decided to go inside and wait for everything to be over.

Eventually her dad and mom came back and told her that she would have to share her room for a while. She was curious at first. Who would she share a room with? Then her parents introduced her to the pokemon she'd have to share a room with. It looked like a golden lizard with a flame on its tail.

After a few days they became best friends. "So what's your dream mines to be a princess." Said Pichu.

"My dreams to rid the world of darkness." Replied the Charmander.

Pichu could see the fire that existed in the Charmander's eyes they burned with a fiery passion. "What do you mean by that?" asked Pichu as Charmander looked at her and giggled.

"You'll find out one day." Charmander said as she looked out the window to oblivion.

The next day they played out in the forest. They were allowed to play out in the forest because everyone said it was safe enough. But right when they were playing tag Pichu got attacked by a wild Ursaring. "GRAAAAAAAAA!" It yelled and charged at Pichu again. Chamander saw this and jumped in the way.

"EAT THIS!" Charmander yelled as she unleashed a powerful dragon rage.

The Ursaring yelped and then charged again but this time at Charmander who begin to glow a light blue color. She grew a little and gained a little horn on her head. She evolved. She looked at the Ursaring charging at her. She focused and jumped right before the Ursaring hit her. As she was up in the air she unleashed another one of her powerful attack flamethrower.

The Ursaring yelled and ran back to the forest as it has given up. Charmeleon looked to Pichu who was frightened and helped her up. "Are you ok?" asked Charmeleon.

Pichu looked to Charmeleon and with a calm look nodded and said yea.

"That's a relief I was worried that maybe that big bully hurt you." Charmeleon said and smiled ton her friend.

"You changed." Pichu said then something clicked. "You evolved!" Pichu said happily.

"Hm. OH! So I did. HAHAHA!" Charmeleon said just noticing.

They decided to head back to the kingdom to worn the village that the forest was not as safe as everyone said.

Night soon approached and Charmeleon was staring out the window. Out to the oblivion of the sky. Pichu was happy that Charmeleon was staying here for a while not just because Charmeleon's tail was an everlasting night light nut because Charmeleon was the only pokemon to ever want to play with her. Pichu wouldn't mind at all if Charmeleon stayed here forever. But she knew sadly that one day Charmeleon would leave and she would be alone. Well not fully alone she still had her family but not her best friend. She sighed as she watched the golden lizard stay endlessly out the window.

A few days had passed since the Ursaring incident and all the children were mad at Pichu and Charmeleon for saying that the forest was not safe to play in but after hearing that what they said was true from Samurott and Embour they were sad. The forest was loved by all the children but they knew nothing could be helped so they'd have to play near the river near the kingdom. That way if a pokemon was to attack them the guards could come and fend off the attacker.

All the children were playing in the water. "Come on Charmeleon." Yelled Swaddle.

Charmeleon looked at the Swaddle splashing in the water and backed away. "What's wrong? Scared of a little water?" Asked Piplup curiously.

Charmeleon finally gave. "Ok. The truth is I can't swim nor can I go into water." Charmeleon said.

"The waters not to deep and you can go into water." Said a Snivy.

"What I mean is… See my tail?" Charmeleon asked and everyone nodded. "Well you see if my flame goes out I can die."

Pause Story

* * *

"WAIT SO IF MY FLAME ON MY TAIL GOES OUT I CAN DIE!" Faemiriya panicked as she ran in circles.

Everyone but Cresselia sweat dropped. "Hey Ry think you can continue the story?" Shadow asked and Ry nodded. "Oh and how long do you think it takes for Cresselia to find the right path?" Ry shrugged and continued the story while Faemiriya continued to panic.

Back to Story Mode

* * *

Everyone was shocked. Then they looked down and apologized to Charmeleon. Charmeleon shook her head. "Ya'll didn't know so you didn't know that water could kill me so don't sweat it ok?" Charmeleon asked as she smiled to everyone in the lake and everyone nodded and smiled back.

Another few days past and Charmeleon had been feeling weak. "Are you all right?" asked Pichu worried for her friend.

Of course Charmeleon didn't want her friend worried so she said she was fine. But Charmeleon knew she was not. Truth is she had no idea what was wrong with her she's been having strange dreams and has been getting this 'on edge feeling'.

It was a little bit in the afternoon when a Delibird appeared bringing bad news. "I got to speak to king Zekrom immediately." Delibird said to Embour and Embour nodded.

Charmeleon and Pichu watched as the Delibird ran to talk to Zekrom. All of the sudden a dark purple hue was making its way to the kingdom. Charmeleon growled. The 'on edge' feeling was back and she thinks it has to due with this hue. Pichu looked to Charmeleon and noticed that she was in her battle position but it wasn't her best position it looked off. It looked… weak.

* * *

Yeah I have no idea what to say but I hope you like it so far. I didn't think when I was typeing this that I was going to have a story in the fanfic but the plot is somewhat shown in this chapter so try to point it out. Also I would like an idea for my story like is there anything I need to put in or what. As always review and review. *Faemiriya out.*


End file.
